Greystone (AoM)
In the Age of Men’heva, Warren Greystone and Amarian Zeshuwal were wed after their exploits in Gilneas. Their union produced a child, Greystone. History Origin In Geystone’s youth, Xalmor Windrunner found the couple’s home and demanded Amarian, his former servant, join his group of Malefactors. Neither Amarian nor Warren wanted anything to do with him. They argued and it escalated to violence, wherein Xalmor killed both Warren and Amarian. A friend of Greystone‘s parents, Magyver McGowan, took her in and raised her as an Agent of Ravenholdt on Fenris Isle. Myrokos Silentform was the Grand Master at this time and approved of her training. Magyver was a surrogate father to Greystone. Eventually, he died while Greystone, a half, survived. She inherited his legendary one-hand maces. Viridian For hundreds of years Greystone pursued Xalmor, seeking vengeance. While working with the rebellion in later years, she eventually located Xalmor’s base in Desolace shortly before she encounted Sylvanas Windrunner in the forests of Feralas, who was also hunting Xalmor. The two, along with Greystone’s panther Kid Precious, aligned in their joint mission. Xalmor had gained command of the Centaur clans and had enslaved the Tauren. Greystone liberated the Tauren and orchestrated a battle that would make Xalmor vulnerable. She and Sylvanas came into conflict over who would finally kill Xalmor. In their struggle, Sylvanas shot Greystone in the stomach with a poison arrow that incapacitated her. The tauren, successful in their rebellion, found her comatose body. They brought it back to the Eastern Kingdoms alongside the corpse of Sylvanas herself, who had died whilst killing Xalmor. Men'heva resurrected Sylvanas and at her direction had the now-awakened Greystone imprisoned in Karazhan. Rebellion Eventually, Greystone was was liberated by time-travelers Warester Van Dam, Krasus, Hocus Snood, and their Rebel allies from the Age of Men’heva. In the mayhem of the battle for Karazhan, Warester and others were captured. Greystone encountered a hidden Krasus, who flew her away from Karazhan after Illidan Stormrage consumed the Scroll of Lore. She assisted him in rescuing Van Dam from the Awakening, which had gone terribly wrong and allowed the Burning Legion to enter Azeroth. Greystone accompanied the time-travelers and rebels as they struggled to survive. When Javali-D'vorjakque gave them the information they needed, and Snood arrived with Nozari to return the travelers to the time of the Great War, Greystone demanded to go with them. They refused, citing a fear of disrupting the time-space continuum. Greystone disregarded their wishing and leapt into the past with them, saving herself from an apocalyptic future. The Great War Back in the time of the Great War, Greystone was permitted to be brought to Fenris Isle, the new headquarters of Ravenholdt. To Van Dam’s surprise, she was familiar with the place, having been raised there by MacGowan. She had no recollection of Van Dam as Grand Master. It had been decided that, in the interest of preserving the timeline, Greystone’s true identity and origin would be kept a closely-guarded secret from everyone who did not visit the Age of Men’heva. A life in the time of the Great War had been fabricated for her. She was now “Electra Wrathchild,” half-elf orphan trained by a late Agent of Ravenoldt who could no longer refute the story. Category:Characters Category:Half-elves Category:Age of Men'heva